


Second Chances

by Macmak



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But he's there - Freeform, Cutesy stuff, First Meetings, Geoff is in there for a short amount if time, It was late when I wrote this, Joel is only really mentioned, M/M, Michael had a soulmate before, Soulmates, but they died, first fanfic, on here, takes place in old office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macmak/pseuds/Macmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones had found the one. Then he lost them. What happens when he meets one British idiot that changes everything for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to quickly say that this is my first fanfic on here so please go easy on me.
> 
> Now in this particular soulmate au when you meet your soulmate a heart of some kind of color appears around your head and it's always there unless your soulmate dies. It's a rare occurrence but if you're soulmate dies then you could possibly meet someone and the heart will appear again but very small at first, however, still noticeable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism if that's possible. Now please enjoy!~

Michael Jones always thought he had the perfect soulmate. They were kind and caring, funny, smart, sweet. Anything anyone could imagine. Then he lost them. The blue heart that floated around his head just seemed to disappear as he was running errands and instantly he became worried. That's when he got the call and that's the day he lost his soulmate.

 

A few years later the red head is working for a company called Rooster Teeth. He couldn't complain. He was happy working there but when he saw his co-workers with the small hearts floating around their heads, his heart would shatter. He would remember his own soulmate and would have to leave. Today was like any other day except they were expecting some new guy. Michael honestly could care less as long as the guy didn't suck.

 

Michael was currently working on editing his recent rage quit video when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a certain Hispanic in a purple hoodie and glasses.

 

"What's up?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Ray in question. Ray just seemed to stand nonchalantly as the rose red heart floated around his head.

 

"Just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me and Joel." He shrugged. "I mean you've been working pretty hard all day." He chuckled as he looked at Michael's screen.

 

Michael just shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Besides I'd rather enjoy my food instead of having to barf it up because you and Joel are making goo goo eyes at each other." He rolled his eyes but smirked before turning back to his computer.

 

The tanned man rolled his own eyes. "Whatever your loss, man. At least me and Joel can make out without your complaining." He gave a half smile before he was gone. Michael put his headphones back on and finally got back to editing, enjoying the silence. Of course it didn't last long as two guys came barreling through the doorway. One of them he recognized as Geoff but the other...well the other he's never seen around at all. Geoff put the guy in a headlock and the stranger was squawking and flailing around until he was let go of. Michael looked over at the two with a slight glare and Geoff chuckled and cleared his throat. 

 

"Hey, Michael. This is Gavin. He's the new guy I told you about." 

 

When Michael looked at the other he felt warm. It was the feeling his old soulmate gave him and whee they made eye contact a green heart appeared right above Gavin's head. Michael's eyes widened and he looked above himself to see that same blue heart he had years ago.

 

"That's impossible." Michael spoke softly. Almost too soft for anyone to hear which was unusual done he was the one to always shout. Geoff looked between the two and blinked before heading towards the door.

 

"I think I'll just leave you two be." So with that Michael was alone in the room with Gavin. He wasn't sure what to say. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms felt sweaty. His mouth was dry and he was just it of anything to say. 

 

Gavin slowly approached the other and sat in Ray's chair."So you're my soulmate? I've been looking bloody everywhere for you." Michael blinked again.

 

He shook his head. "I already had a soulmate...they died years ago." His face paled and he got up. "I'm sorry I have to go."

 

The red head ran out and into the bathroom, leaning over the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror. Was he losing it? It was impossible his soulmate was gone. Then again what was that? Why did the heart show up again? He sighed and looked at the glaring heart, swallowing thickly before looking down. Just then he heard a knock on the door and a British accent through it.

 

"Michael? Are you in there?" It sounded soft and Michael felt his heart skip a beat. He let out a breath before opening the door. Gavin was standing there with a crooked smile. 

 

"I'm sorry if I scared you by just approaching you like that. I didn't know you had a soulmate before this." The blond ran a hand through his already messy hair and sighed. Maybe this is the universe giving you a second chance."

 

Michael swallowed thickly before looking up at Gavin. "I think I should be the one apologizing. I ran out on you like some god damn idiot." He gave an awkward chuckle and Gavin's smile seemed to turn sweet.

 

"It's no big deal. Maybe we can try again." Gavin stuck out his hand. "I'm Gavin Free. I came here from England.

 

Michael looked at the hand before slowly grabbing it but before he knew it he pulled the Brit into a hug.

 

"I'm Michael Jones...and I'm your soulmate." 


End file.
